It has been and remains conventional practice in the automobile industry for car bodies to be built as an open box structure into which are fitted and fixed all the body space parts and equipment such as the dashboard, instrument panel, wiring loom, roof lining, sound deadeners, carpets, front and rear seats, etc.
It is a general aim of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for automobile body building which has substantial advantages over the conventional practice, as will be made clear hereinafter.